spyrospeedrunsworldcupfandomcom-20200216-history
TheStickKid
I am a 16 year old gamer who loves to play games, make videos and sometimes harmlessly troll people for fun. I am a nice person to talk to, as long as you're not a dick or I have no grudge on you. I am also known as New999 on many other places like forums. i have also been a YouTuber for 5 years. No partnership though. Most of the games I play are retro. Like PS1 games. However I do also play recent games, but not much. I also have PS2, PS3, Xbox 360, PSP and Wii but I will not do any speedrunning on any games on that category (PS2 might get a chance at some point in time). The list you are about to see is long. So please, if you don't have the time to read it all, just end you're reading now. Finally, if you believe that im in the community, I'm not. I left that years ago. List Of Games SNES *Donkey Kong Country *Super Castlevania IV *Super Mario World GBA *Crash N-Trance *Crash Nitro Kart Genesis *Alien Soldier Nintendo 64 *A Bug's Life *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Doom 64 *Doraemon - Nobita to 3tsu no Seireiseki *Doraemon 2 - Nobita to Hikari no Shinden *Doraemon 3 - Nobita no Machi SOS! *LEGO Racers *Rugrats In Paris - The Movie *Scooby-Doo! Classic Creep Capers *Super Mario 64 *Wipeout 64 Dreamcast *Space Channel 5 *Sonic Adventure 2 *Half Life Gold *Shenmue Gamecube *Looney Toons Back in Action *Samurai Jack *Sonic Gems Collection DS *LEGO Harry Potter Years 5-7 *Super Scribblenauts PS1 *Irritating Stick *007 The World Is Not Enough *ALIVE *Ape Escape *Army Men 3D *Bishi Bashi Special *Blasto! *Broken Sword The Shadow Of The Templars *Bubsy 3D *Bugs Bunny Lost In Time *Crash Bandicoot 1 Prototype *Crash Bandicoot 1 (Both English And Jap) *Crash Bandicoot 2 *Crash Bandicoot 3 *Crash Bash *Crash Team Racing *Croc 2 *Gex 2 *Gex 3 *Gubble *Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone *Hogs of War *Hotwheels Extreme Racing *Hydro Thunder *Intelligent Qube *Land Before Time - Return To The Grand Valley *Looney Toons Sheep Raider *LSD Dream Emulator *Medal of Honor *Medievil *Metal Gear Solid *Monsters Inc Scream Team *Mort The Chicken *Muppet Monster Adventure *Muppet Race Mania *Muscle Ranking Volume 2 *Myst *Overboard *Pink Panther *Point Blank *Rayman 2 *RC Revenge *RC Stunt Copter *Rhythm 'N' Face *South Park Rally *Spyro *Spyro 2 *Spyro 3 *Stuart Little 2 *Thrasher Skate and Destroy *Tomb Raider 2 *Tony Hawk Pro Skater 2 *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story Racer PC *Broken Sword 2 *Broken Sword 3 *Diablo 3 *LEGO Alpha Team *Sam and Max: The Devil's Playhouse *Rayman 2 *Rayman 3 *Prince of Persia The Sands Of Time *Far Cry *Assassin's Creed *Beyond Good and Evil *Deus Ex *Just Cause *Super Meat Boy *Medal of Honor Allied Assault *Medal of Honor Allied Assault Spearhead *Medal of Honor Allied Assault Breakthrough *Medal of Honor Pacific Assault *Medal of Honor Airborne *Half Life 2 *Half Life 2 Episode 1 *Half Life 2 Episode 2 *Half Life 2 Lost Coast *Toribash *Nitronic Rush *Minecraft *Terraria *Portal *Team Fortress 2 *Psychonauts *Superbrothers: Sword and Sworcery EP *Microsoft Flight *LIMBO *Lone Survivor *Amnesia: The Dark Descent *Bastion *Braid *Stealth Bastard *Grand Theft Auto San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto Vice City *Karoshi Factory *Knytt Stories Category:Competitors